Love Bites
by RavensSoul93
Summary: A one shot about Rukia and Hickeys. She does know what a hickey is. Or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Love Bites

"Hey, wait up!" Rukia yelled. Orihime turned around and watched the Shinigami as she tripped toward her.

"Hi Rukia."

"Hi. Um. Did you know that you have teeth marks on your neck?" Rukia asked when she finally caught up with the busty Strawberry-Blond. She was concerned for her friend since she seemed to always attract the wrong type of attention.

"Oh no! I thought the uniform would cover it!"

"It?"

"Oh the hickeys." Orihime said with a smile.

"What's a Hickey?" Rukia asked as Ichigo came into the classroom. He looked around and saw that it was just their group in the classroom. He closed the door and said, "We will tell you later. K?" His face was beet red as he took his seat.

§§§§

Later the group gathered on the roof for lunch and tried to distract Rukia with questions about her family. This only worked for a few moments as Ichigo got settled. "Ok. Spill. What's a Hickey?" Rukia demanded.

"… Uh. Maybe you should ask Ichigo."

"Uh… well … um itsabiteonyourbodythatyourloverleavestomarkyouashis. Ichigo said as he tried to hide his embarrassment on the subject.

"Huh? What did you say? And why are you hiding in there?" Rukia asked as she watched Ichigo turn several shades of red in the last minute, right before he hid in the stairwell. Pulling him out she said calmly and evenly, "Now say it again, but this time say it slowly."

The group was trying not to laugh at him, but found it really hard. After Rukia dragged him out they decided to just leave them alone for this one.

"I said that its abiteonyour bodythat yourloverleaves tomarkyouashis. He said quickly. His ears felt like fire but she didn't look like she was going to let him off easy.

"Again Ichigo. And I mean it say it slowly. Ok?" She said, her patience wearing thin.

"It's a bite on your body that your lover leaves to mark you as his." He said. He was thinking of asking her brother to kill him after this was over.

"So why haven't you done it yet?" Rukia asked, dead serious. Ichigo just stood there staring at her for a full minute and a half before he just collapsed in a ball, squatting arms over his head.

"Because your brother will skin me if I touch you." Looking up at her he saw her disappointment. "Do you really want one so badly?" At her nod he blew out a sigh. "Come here you." When she was within arm's reach he pulled her in to his lap. Nuzzling her neck he thought about how lucky he was to have her. He gently bit her neck then started to nibble when he was sure she wouldn't hit him for this he bit down hard and sucked on her neck till she was panting. Satisfied he stood up and carried her to the stairwell. He then set her on her feet and pushed her inside.

§§§§

"So did he do that?" Orihime asked as they walked home together.

"Yeah. So who gave you yours?" Rukia asked curious who had given Orihime one. She never hung out with other guys.

"Ulquiorra."

"Really? When?" Rukia questioned. She knew that they lived in the same apartment block. He had shown up in the living world after his fight with Ichigo. When it happened he had asked for help blending in. They were given orders to watch him so they enrolled him in school.

"Yesterday. We went out to eat then he asked if he could stay over last night." Orihime giggled. "So Rukia did it hurt?"

"Yeah cause love bites." She said with a dreamy sigh

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

A/N: If you want more one-shot chapters review.( EX: Toshiro and Kirin and a prompt)


	2. My Heart

Gomen Gozaimasu to my followers. When I tried post the Formats flipped out

My Heart

Ulquiorra watched the girls as they headed home and decided to follow them since his apartment was in that direction. He listened to them talk of the "hickey" and about the foods they seemed to invent on the spot. Remembering Orihime's attempts at food and other kitchen activities, he made a mental note to take her out for _real_ food, after work of course. He was able to get a job watching the security at a local Quc-mart just down from the cafe Orihime works at on the weekends. The advantage to this was he got to make sure she made it home safe. And maybe he liked looking at her ass. Today he only had to work for two hours before he helped stock the "adult" section and locked up for the day. He dreaded the stocking part but since he told his employer he was 19, they made it a point to give him that job every other week. Seeing the girls heading into Kurosaki's house he turned towards work.

§§§§§§§§

Three hours and one pissed off teen later, his shift was over and he got to grab a meal for the girl next door. He was still in a good mood from getting to deny a 15-year-old the purchase of condoms and even beer. Now in front of his door he pulled his phone out and called "Woman" he refused to change it only because she was _all_ woman despite her age. At least that's he told them. When he heard her phone ring from behind his door he quickly became worried, she only entered his rooms when something was wrong. Hanging up he opened his door to find her asleep in the living room next to a cake with writing on it. Setting the food down he placed his hand on her forehead, she seemed fine, however he still worried that something happened to her. Lifting her up off the floor, he set her gently on the couch before leaning over her to grab the blanket and put it over her. The food was placed on the kitchen table and the cake in the fridge, before he shifted her on top of him in the extra-large padded chair.

"Mmn, your home." Orihime murmured as she snuggled closer, clearly happy for the opportunity.

"Woman, what are you doing in my rooms?" He asked, still trying to figure it out.

"I wanted to say Happy Anniversary." She said, rubbing her eye while pulling herself up so she was sitting up in his lap. "You had work?"

"Yeah. And what is a "Anniversary"?"

"It's a day similar to a birthday, it happens every year but it is reserved for special occasions."

"Indeed."

"So any ways, yeah, Happy Anniversary." She whispered against his lips as she placed feather light kisses all over his face. Smiling she remember the day a year ago when he became so much more.

HGHGHGHGH

The breeze was blowing slow as a glow emitted from the dusty rooftop, scattering slight particles that would settle and gather again. Settled they then formed a shadow of a body, more and more defined with each gust for hours and days. A week passed and still it formed til a young man was left lying there with barely there breaths, his clothes settled around him as if in sleep. The glow dim but there were the heart and throat would reside. He slow sat up and looked at the world that had forsaken him to death. Even in this land of nothingness, he survived due to a human girl's tears it seems. His very being before was the loneness of mankind but the tears of a lonely heart had given him a heart of man and the knot forever caught in his throat was now gone as well. Feeling the healing in her touch he followed her back to that world of life. She was alone and crying over a grave with the symbol of his kind with his number on the plaque along with those who helped Kurosaki. Her hands running over his again and again as if by just touching this monument she could somehow touch him. Stepping behind her, he pulled her to his front hugging her even as she burst into tears and clutched his arms closer.

"Woman."

"Ulquiorra."

"Thank you for being my heart."

HGHGHGHGH

"Do you remember? After that the group found you and you asked the live here." Orihime told him as she smoothed the hair out of his eyes. His piercing green eyes still stole her breath when he focused them on her. Ulquiorra sat there looking up at her as he ran his hands up and down her waist, enjoying how the light gave this woman a halo she truly deserved. She was his Angel, Heart, and most definitely his world. He remembered the humans had a custom he liked. They tied the one they loved to them with words and rings. From what he understood they also court one another before that. But he saw no reason to wait to ask her until then. Slipping one hand into his jacket he used the other to capture her hand and hold it between them.

"Woman…. No, Orihime Inoue. Will you be mine forever by your human customs of marriage?"

Her shock pulsed between them as the ring slid into place and showed a flower intertwined with bat wings. The ring was a symbol of them both the wings seemingly hugging the flower close. She stared at it for so long he began to feel like he had failed in his mission. Pulling back he was startled as she launched herself at him.

"You silly man. Your suppose to date before this, but yes. Yes, Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes. I'll marry you."

Smiling they cuddled way into the night before heading to his king size bed and laid there content.

"Thank you My Heart"


End file.
